Summer love
by jobrolove420
Summary: What will happen when a ordinary girl is forced to spend her summer in California will it just be another wasted summer or will it be a summer of love? a nick jonas fanfic nick/ashley joe/rachel
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Ashley's pov

" Rachel schools almost over, only one week left then summer!" i said excitedly flipping my black hair away to put my school bag on. " I no this summers gunna rock !" Rachel said while giving me the tightest hug ever before turning around and hitting my face with her long brown hair.

" so what are we going to do?" I said with the biggest smile on my face

"well we should go to the movies, the beach, the mall, the city, the.."

I cut her off she would've kept going for ever she likes to talk " Rachel lets take this one day at a time" I said laughing at skirther while she was staring into space with her big blue eyes.

"ok I just cant wait!" she said jumping around in her little Hollister skirt

" ok well I have to get home my mom wants me to come home for dinner, call me later?" I asked, in a you better call me tone!

"defiantly, have fun bye" Rachel said as she gave me a hug and started to walk away.

I couldn't wait to get home I was so excited to tell my mom about all my summer plans! And it was going to be the best summer ever.

When I got home my mom was busy on the computer so I just went up in my room and blasted my music and started dancing around like a maniac.

My mom finally came upstairs, so I turned down my music.

"heyyy mom!" I said with a huge smile on my face

"o hi Ashley how was your day at school?" she asked as she walked in my room and leaned

" it was great!" I said with that same smile still like I wanted to tell her something

"why are you so happy?" she asked giving me a weird look.

"well me and Rachel were talking about summer today, its going to be so much fun were gunna do everything together." I said

"um o" my mom said like she had bad news for me but didn't want to burst my bubble.

"aren't you happy for me!" I said giving her a fake smile

"um well I was just on the computer" she said not wanting to go on

"yea I no I saw you and?" I asked with a confused look on my face

"well you no that summer house we got in California a while ago?" She asked

"yea go on" I said with a little attitude

" well I just planed a 5 week vacation there for this summer just the two of us to go down and maybe see some of the family, it's a friendly place there will be a lot of kids and some cute boys, maybe you'll meet someone !" she said with a wink trying to make me happy

"are you serious mom what am I supposed to tell Rachel?" I said on the urge of crying

"well I already planed it so we have to go now sorry honey" she said with the worst attitude then walked out of my room.

I was so upset I had to call Rachel.

"hi Rachel its Ashley"

"hey Ashley what's wrong?" she said with a worried voice

" my mom just told me were going to California for most the summer and we have to go. this is going to ruin all our summer plans." I said angrily

"o that stinks I'm going to miss you so much!" Rachel said trying to make me feel better

"well so how about them Yankees?" Rachel said trying to change the subject

"nice try Rach I'm still upset well I have to go eat but ill call you back" I said with an upset voice

" ok love you bye"

As I walked down to dinner I was mad I didn't really want to talk to my mom.

During dinner my mom explained how she paid already so we have to go but she did tell me I can bring one person I was so happy.

After dinner I went upstairs and called Rachel.

"hey rach guess what?" I asked excitedly

"um what?" Rachel said having not a clue what was going on

"well my mom told me I can bring a friend to California with me I am so excited I cant wait were going to have so much fun!" I said not even taking a breath

" omg yay I cant wait!" Rachel said happily

"ok well its getting late so ill talk to you tomorrow we can start planning our vacation!" I said as I un made my bed and lied down

"k bye" Rachel said and hung up and went to bed.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next morning I woke up and went to school I was so excited to see Rachel and start planning our vacation out.

" hi rach" I said as I walked into homeroom and sat down next to her 

"hey Ashley what's up?" she asked as she gave me a hug and kept eating her breakfast

"nothing so I can't wait till we go to California together" I said giving her a big smile

"I no were going to have so much…."

"Rachel, Ashley be quiet" miss. Johnson cut in and said giving us that evil teacher look

" ok well I'm excited but we can talk later you can come over and help me pack" I said hiding behind Rachel's head trying not to let the teacher see me.

"ok" Rachel said giving me a thumbs up

On the way home from school me and Rachel couldn't stop talking about California. When we got home I packed all my cloths and we stayed up till 3 watching movies.

The next morning we had to wake up really early to go to the airport we were so excited when we got there all we both wanted to do was get our bathing suits on and go down to the beach!

"mom we will be back later were going to the beach" I said as I swung my tote bag over my shoulder and put on my Hollister flip flops

"ok honey be back for dinner" my mom said 

As we were walking down to the beach I was texting my friend Emily by accident I walked into someone and dropped my bag

"o sorry" the boy said helping me pick up my stuff

"o its my fault" I said looking up "o umm hi" I said as I looked into those big brown eyes, he had chocolate brown eyes and brown curly hair.

"o hi I'm nick and you two are?" he asked but I just didn't answer I was to mesmerized in his beautiful brown eyes

"I'm Rachel and this is Ashley " she said putting her hand out for a shake

"o that's cool I'm nick are you girls here for vacation?" he asked looking me strait in the eyes

"yea but we have to go now" I said nervously picking up my bag.

I always got I little shy around boys I liked but not if I just met them.

"um ok so maybe ill see you around" nick said hoping for an exchange of numbers.

"yea bye" I said as I started to sweat and walk really fast away.

"why did you just rush out of there?" Rachel said confused

" wow he was sooo cute" I said just staring into space as I twirled my short black hair around my finger.

" yea he was pretty cute" Rachel said agreeing with me 

"well that's too bad we didn't get his number" I said acting like it wasn't my fault

"well if you didn't rush us out of there maybe we would have it" Rachel said laughing 

" did he look familiar to you?" I said thinking 

"actually yea kinda" Rachel said

"yea well lets go to the beach" I said changing the subject

After the beach we went beach to the house my mom was sitting on the couch waiting for us

"hey honey how was the beach?" my mom asked flicking through the channels 

"it was good" I said putting my stuff down

"when you girls were gone I went out for a little I met this woman she was very nice and she has four sons and they live around the block, she invited us over for dinner tonight so I said yes is that ok with you girls?" my mom asked as she got up and turned the t.v. off

that's fine with me" Rachel said agreeing to whatever my mom said

"yea we just have to go get ready" I said walking into our room

Me and Rachel got ready I was wearing skinny jeans with a black polka dot shirt and red flats and Rachel was wearing a skirt with white leggings and a metro station t-shirt. I wasn't that sycked about going but I guess I get to meet new people. We pulled up to the house it was pretty nice sorta big. My mom rang the door bell and some little boy came to answer the door

"mom someone's here" he screamed as he opened the door playing his psp

"Frankie say hi" 

"hi I'm Frankie nice to meet you" he said shaking our hands and running away with his game

"Hi I'm Rachel and this is Ashley" she said ,she always introduces me.

"hi I'm Denise your mom told me all about you girls" she said smiling

We went in and there were another two boys playing guitar hero

"boys put the guitars down and say hi" Denise said raising her voice a little

" hi I'm Joe" joe said flipping his hair to the side

"hi I'm Kevin" he said waving 

"where did nick go?" Denise said as she walked into the kitchen and sat down at the dinning room table with my mom

"I'm right her" a voice cam from behind us and said " o hi Rachel hi Ashley" he said with his adorable smile while he flipped his dark brown curls right out of his face

" uh hi nick" I stuttered but acted surprised 

" o hey nick" Rachel said

" o I see you guys met?" Kevin said staring at the tv screen 

"um yea by the beach today we ran into each other" Rachel said laughing

"boys, girls come eat" Denise said

Throughout dinner me and nick sat completely quiet we sat across from each other every now and then we would look up and look into each others eyes he had the nicest big brown eyes ever. Joe and Rachel were giving some eyes across the table it was pretty funny.

"O I NO WERE YOU FROM YOU'RE THE JONAS BROTHERS!!" Rachel blurted out when everyone was quite. Joe nick and Kevin all started laughing 

"um yea that's us" joe said while he was laughing at her 

" that is so cool!" Rachel said with her mouth wide open

" yea its fun we get to meet a lot of famous people and were going on our first tour this year" Kevin said 

After dinner we all went into the living room and played rock band. When it was time for us to go nick wanted us to stay longer and I couldn't find Rachel she must of went somewhere with Joe. So I asked my mom if we could stay and she said sure.

"you want me to show you around the house?" nick asked as he grabbed my hand

" um sure that would be great" I said and smiled 

"this is Frankie s room this is Kevin's and this one is Joes sorry if there is a mess he never cleans it" he said laughing, and opening the door to see Rachel and joe on his bed they jumped apart and we quickly closed the door

"um ok" I said laughing about how they hit it off really quick

" and this one is mine" he said as we walked in.

" its nice" I said, when we walked into nicks room it was covered in Yankees stuff. " so you like the Yankees?" I asked laughing

"um just a little" nick said sarcastically "so where are you from?" nick asked trying to start a conversation

"I'm from new York" I said as we sat on his bed

"o that's cool so you're here for a month right?" he assumed

"yea we should hang out" I said looking at my feet feeling a little embarrassed 

"defiantly ill text you, what's you number?" 

"o its 718 702 5409" I said happily since he asked for it

"well its getting late you should probably find Rachel and get going" nicks said standing up and gabbing my hand

"your right" I said, I looked into his beautiful eyes " thanks for the night I had a lot of fun" I said and smiled and he slowly leaned in and gave me a kiss on the cheek I felt my cheeks get bright red, and so did his. 

" o I'm so sorry I shouldn't have done that" Nick said embarrassed he felt like an idiot 

"no its fine" I said I felt bad he thought he did something wrong since we just met

Me and nick went to find Rachel, and they walked us to the door.

"bye Joey" Rachel said, that's what she called him now .

"bye rach ill call you tomorrow" Joe said and he kissed her goodbye.

Me and nick just looked at each other confused

"you must of hit it off" nick said jokingly 

" haha your funny, bye Ashley" Joe said giving nick a deathly stare.

"bye" Rachel and I said in sink

" of course we hit it off I'm Joe Jonas" Joe said full of himself as he shut the door.

"wow rach what happen with you and Joe?"

" he is the cutest thing we were just in his room talking and it went from a little kiss to a all out make out session he is so hot!" she said without a breath she was so happy. " how bout you and nick?" Rachel asked pretending to care since I just asked her

"he is so sweet and nice and funny he gave me a little kiss goodbye" I said pulling my hair back in to a bun with a smile on my face.

"aw that's so cute well were all going to hang out tomorrow so lets get some rest" she said getting ready for bed 

"Ok goodnight" I said getting under the covers and putting on my ipod


	3. Chapter 3

Heyy guys so I hope you like it lol I changed it to rated M you'll see why. It might take me a while to get 4 or 5 cause I have finalss and crapppp

Chapter 3 

The next morning me and Rachel both woke up early and made breakfast, we asked my mom if we could hang out with the Jonas' and she said sure she was going to shop with Denise anyway. Me and Rachel got ready had my hair pulled back into loose pigtails ana I had yellow skinny jeans and a tank on and Rachel had black skinny jeans on with a pink shirt and her long brown hair straitened. When the doorbell rang I answered it, it was joe nick and Kevin.

"hey guys" I said giving the three of them a hug especially nick I gave him a extra tight on the smell of his Hollister cologne made me want to never let go.

"hi Ashley" the three said in unison 

"Rachel there here" I screamed through the house. Rachel cam running through the kitchen 

"hey guys" she said as she ran to Joe and gave him a long kiss, me nick and Kevin just left them there

" so what do you guys want to do today?" I said staring at nick

" are you asking me or nick" Kevin said laughing

" o sorry so do you want to go to the beach and lunch?" I suggested looking Kevin strait in the eyes so he wouldn't get annoyed

"sure" nick said

"ok I'm going to call Alyssa to come" Kevin said. Alyssa was Kevin's best friend but he really likes her all she wanted was to be friends.

"so were going to the beach?" Joe asked as he walked into the room wiping his mouth trying to hide the evidence.

"yea" I said 

"I neeeeed food first!" Rachel said skipping into the room, she was always hungry but she is so skinny, she had long legs and a small torso. 

"ok so lets go to the bistro first" Joe said as he gapped his car keys and Rachel's hand.

After we ate we went shopping instead of the beach because we kept getting sidetracked by the awesome stores and all the nice cloths. Kevin and Alyssa left because Alyssa had to go home. It was getting late but we went to the beach anyway. When we got there nick grabbed my hand and we walked down the beach, Rachel and Joe were sitting in the sand making out AGAIN I mean all they did was shop, make out, guitar hero, make out, rock band, Make out, and eat. So when we got far we just sat I had my head on nicks shoulder looking out into the water.

"Ashley" nick said like he wanted to say something.

"yea nick?"

"I just wanted to tell you the past few days were amazing, your amazing. Im so glad I ran into that day because I don't know what id be doing without you. Your buetiful, fun, sweet, and everything I've ever wanted." nick said playing with my hair

"nick your amazing I'm so happy your in my life…" nick cut me off he slowly lifted my chin he just stared me in the eyes and we slowly moved closer until our lips ment. We slowly moved away.

"Ashley I.. I love you" nick said looking me strait in the eyes

"I love you to nick" I said, I gave him a little kiss and stood up and wiped the sand off my legs."we better get going Joe and Rachel might get worried" 

"yea but I doubt they'll be getting worried I think there a little busy" nick said laughing.

As we walked back to were Joe and Rachel were we saw them Joe laying right on top of her in a passionate full on make out session.

"cough cough" I gave a faking cough so they new we were there.

"o umm yea its late lets go" Joe said pretending nothing happened.

When we got home it was late so they both suggested we slept over, I called my mom and she said it was fine just to call her in the morning. We were exhausted so we decided to go to sleep me and Rachel shared the guest room and Joe and nick were in there own rooms.

Rachel's pov

In the middle of the night I couldn't sleep so I went up to Joes room I gave him a kiss on the cheek to wake up but he was already up. He grabbed me and pulled me on the bed and started kissing me he rolled on top of me and started to take my shirt of he moved down to my bra and started to kiss my chest. He unclipped my bra and I took his shirt off. He kept making out with me while he was groping my boobs. I let out a soft moan so he kept doing it. After a while we were down to nothing.

"are you sure you want to do this?" Joe asked

"yes" I said as I gave him a kiss

He pushed forward but I new he didn't want to hurt me I let out another moan, "are you ok ?" he asked "yea keep going" I said. He pushed in more I was moaning. "Harder Joe" I said in between breaths. After that he rolled over both of us breathing heavy.

"I love you Joe" I said

"I love you so much rach"

Ashley's pov

I woke up at like 2 in the morning and Rachel wasn't there, I figured she was with Joe, so I went up to nicks room.

"nick.. Are you up?" I whispered as I opened his door. Nick rolled over.

"o hi Ashley what's up?" he asked trying to wake up

"o nothing I was alone so I though I'd come up" I said as I walked over to his bed and sat down next to him playing with his beautiful brown curls. Nick sat up and kissed me I kissed him back this little kiss turned into a passionate kiss we were making out then nick started to kiss my neck… all I thought to myself was what can this kiss lead to!

REVIEWSSSSS please the more reviews the faster ill write it gets me motivated!!


End file.
